narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Yukibukai Hashira
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : She is able to obtain this KG by way of her heritage, more specifically her Yuki clan heritage. Having gone into hiding after the Second Shinobi World War, Yuki clan members dispersed themselves throughout the world, being careful to stay in small groups as to not draw attention to themselves. However, Yukibukai's ancestors sought a place where they could practice their KG freely, away from the prying eyes of those who remembered the 2nd World War all to well. Thus they trekked north, never stopping lest they be caught by those who looked for them. The journey took her ancestors further and further, bringing them well beyond the known shinobi world, and into a place of lasting winter, one where 9 months out of the year winter kept hold. However, they felt at home, and due to the lack of people, they decided to settle, down, though not before renaming their ragged band to something more appropriate. Thus they became the Hashira or Pillar, considering themselves the foundation on which their descendants could build a better life without having to deny their bloodline. The Hashira weren't alone for long however, as they soon meant the native inhabitants of the far north land. To the Hashira's delight, they found that the people there shared their bloodline, though it was received through different means. Thus they began to trade with one another, as the native people taught the Hashira some of the basics of surviving in this unforgiving climate. Otherwise, the Hashira largely kept to themselves, growing, surviving and adapting to the winter. Free of the worry that had kept them chained down so long, they began practicing with their Ice Release, using it to create weapons and tools, as well as constructs as they sought to make a permanent settlement. This was what Yukibukai was born into, and as soon she could walk and talk, she was put to work as well, for all hands were needed to make a living in the far north. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Having shown a natural knack for using Ice to create weapons, tools, and even living beings, her clansmen have stated that her bloodline and its creations are a natural extension of her being. Thus Yukibukai doesn't awaken the Ice Release for it has been apart of her since her birth. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : If approved, her abilities will focus on primarily on ninjutsu for both offensive and defensive purposes, along with bukijutsu to complement her ice abilities. However, she will primarily use her Ice Release to create weapons and constructs to fight the opponent with. Yukibukai will also be able to use her KG to create beings made out of ice, particularly animals, to assault the opponent with. Lastly, she will use the wind, one of the two components of the ice release, to lower the temperature of the battlefield, creating a fertile and friendly climate for her ice constructs. LongPatrol35 (talk) 22:41, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know I'm renaming my character to Tsumetai Hashira (Icy Pillar) LongPatrol35 (talk) 15:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 17:43, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications